


Cheers to a Lifetime

by yibaek



Series: Canon Blue [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sequel, Vacation, Very Mild (and Brief) Conflict, With a Dash of Domesticity, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing have some time, and another obstacle to overcome.





	Cheers to a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5am but these installments just come whenever they want
> 
> thanks to everyone who read this and provided feedback when it was only a page or two long many many months ago. it sat like that in my wips until tonight, and here we are

They have two weeks that line up, sometime in early October.

Two week breaks have been coming more frequently as of late, but for Baekhyun to have _his_ two weeks line up with _Yixing’s_ two weeks is one hell of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Baekhyun’s not one to miss out on once-in-a-lifetime opportunities.

The second Baekhyun and Yixing realize it, together on the phone, Baekhyun hangs up without warning and dials his manager faster than he can say—

“Hyung, I’m booking a flight to China whether you like it or not.” He adds for good measure, “Please.”

“Baekhyun—”

“I won’t take no for an answer, I mean it!”

His manager sighs. “When?”

“When vacation starts of course.”

“You mean when _my_ vacation also starts?”

Baekhyun falters. “You don’t have to—to come with me, y’know. I’d rather take a private flight and go on my own anyway.” He’s merely making this call as a formality. He doesn’t care how much trouble he gets in; he’s going to spend his time off in China. With _Yixing._

“What is this, anyway?” his manager asks. “You usually just go home to drown yourself in League and your dog—”

“Manager hyung, I want to visit Yixing.” It’s the truth, at least, just not the whole truth; no one but their seven band members know the whole truth, still.

His manager sighs. “Baekhyun.”

“It’s not an outrageous thing to want, you know. We won’t go out in public or anything. He spends time with us when he’s here!”

“You’re going to stay cooped up in a hotel or apartment or whatever for two weeks straight with just Yixing?”

Baekhyun’s mouth runs dry. That sounds like _heaven._ “Isn’t that what I normally do by myself at home? At least this way no one can tease me for being a loner.”

Another sigh hits his ear. “Fine, I’ll talk to—”

“Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah—”

“Talk to you later bye!”

Baekhyun hangs up and dials Yixing’s phone again faster than he can say—

“Keep your schedule clear, hyung.” He’s breathless, the way he gets after learning a particularly difficult dance step, but it’s just _Yixing_ and the _possibilities_ aligning for them right now.

Yixing giggles almost drunkenly. “I can’t wait to see you, baby.”

~~~~~~

Taking a private flight for once is refreshing—and he goes in disguise anyway just in case—but landing at a private gate without his members or even fans waiting is, well, a little odd.

It doesn’t last long he supposes, because one of Yixing’s staff meets him before he can venture out too far on his own—a requirement of their company; if Baekhyun is going to fly to China alone, he has to at least be escorted by someone official, even if they technically work for Yixing’s studio, and not SM directly.

He chats—maybe too bubbly—with the quiet man who meets him, and bounces his knees in the car that’s tinted too darkly to see inside of the entire drive. Of course he’s antsy, and nervous, and excited, and _fuck_ he gets to see Yixing in like twenty minutes and hopefully they’re alone because Baekhyun has lots of plans like kissing Yixing the moment they close the door behind them and not stopping until their mouths run out of saliva or _something._

And then it’s his fingers, tapping a random beat onto his thighs in the elevator on the way up to Yixing’s apartment. Baekhyun is even more nervous now somehow; he’s never seen Yixing’s own apartment, only ever the dorm they share back in Korea, and it feels big somehow, some way, like a milestone in their secret relationship even though Baekhyun knows Yixing would never hesitate to let any of the other band members stay there as well.

His web of thoughts effectively distract him until suddenly they’re in front of an opening door and Baekhyun’s eyes are settled on the love of his life for the first time in too long. _Always too long these days._

Yixing smiles so warmly at him when Baekhyun lets out a breathless, “Hey hyung,” and then quickly addresses his staff and _jesus_ Baekhyun can’t even remember his name but he bows and thanks him anyway for taking care of him and wishes him a safe trip home.

He even watches the man until he disappears around the corner, as if making sure the coast is really clear, but Yixing beats him to the punch by yanking him inside by the wrist, carelessly depositing Baekhyun’s suitcase in the foyer, locking the door, and drawing Baekhyun into a dizzying kiss.

It’s impossible to stop the soft moan that leaves Baekhyun’s throat as he melts into the hands on his lower back and in his hair, but it’s so chock-full of relief more than anything that he can’t even bother to be embarrassed, only looping an arm around Yixing’s neck and the other around his waist and pressing closer into Yixing’s warmth, parting his lips so Yixing can take and take and take.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun sighs as Yixing’s soft lips kiss down his jaw, his neck, right there in the foyer, but even if Yixing took him on the tile floor beneath them, Baekhyun would still think it feels like heaven.

“I missed you, baby,” Yixing whispers into his neck, and Baekhyun’s whole body shudders before he _really_ moans, because Yixing works the skin of Baekhyun’s neck between his teeth, licks and sucks at it and Baekhyun is melting into a little turned on puddle of himself, eyes fluttering shut and weight depending entirely too much on Yixing. He wants to drown in this feeling of Yixing’s mouth and the low simmer of arousal rolling over him in gentle waves forever, ride on the utter warmth that Yixing always douses him in.

He doesn’t fully realize both of his hands had shifted to rest in Yixing’s hair and on his cheek, as if holding him there—definitely, definitely encouraging him—until Yixing pulls back and nuzzles into Baekhyun’s hand, lips red and glistening, eyes fixed on that same spot on Baekhyun’s neck with a growing smile. “That’ll do,” he murmurs, thumbing away the wetness and stroking it as if it’s precious, and Baekhyun notes that it’s tender. He’s just about to comment on Yixing’s priorities when Yixing adds, “I can mark you up all I want this first week. I can’t believe I have you all to myself for so long.”

Something in the back of his head is whispering that two weeks really isn’t long at all—though, well, clearly it is in their line of work. Outwardly, however, he’s cursing because Yixing is in rare form: possessive, horny, and out to kill Baekhyun with his dark, appreciative gazes alone.

(It’s not so rare, really, but Baekhyun can never quite get enough of it.)

“I had this banter about touring your apartment all planned out, Xing, but dammit—take me to bed first or so help me god—“

Yixing has him by the wrist again and yanks him into the bedroom this time.

 

“Was your flight okay?” Yixing’s voice is soft against Baekhyun’s hair where his head lays on Yixing’s chest. Their breaths are slow and even, bodies damp and sated after picking each other apart, tangled up with the sheets and each other while Yixing’s fingers draw slow circles along Baekhyun’s back and arm. 

Baekhyun has never been happier.

He hums, nodding against Yixing’s skin. “A little lonely, but it was fine.”

Lips kiss his head. “I’m so glad you’re here. We haven’t had time like this…”

“Ever?” Baekhyun chuckles. “I know. We couldn’t pass this opportunity up.”

“Definitely not.”

Baekhyun grins and picks his head up, puckering his lips for a kiss until Yixing laughs and obliges, sinking his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and smiling against his lips between gentle kisses. “Love you,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Love you,” Yixing whispers back, kissing Baekhyun’s smile silly. 

It’s when Yixing’s head falls back to the pillow a little later that Baekhyun notices the picture on the nightstand. He swallows when his eyes well up, smile watery as he says, “Hey.”

Yixing follows his line of sight before letting out a soft, “Ah.”

It’s a picture of them, just them, one that they took a few months ago on one of Yixing’s overnight trips to Korea. Their legs aren’t visible but Baekhyun remembers how his were tossed across Yixing’s lap while they sat on the couch, and Yixing had started taking pictures of Baekhyun because he said he looked _cute_ even though Baekhyun was makeupless and his hair a little too fluffy, and for that reason, Baekhyun had thrown his arms around Yixing’s neck in attempt to pull him closer and get him to stop, but Yixing kept snapping pictures of him and them both while they laughed and wrestled and that’s what this picture on the nightstand is. It’s Baekhyun’s arms around Yixing’s neck, cheeks flushed and grin wide and so, so clearly loving gaze on Yixing’s laughing face as they play-fight.

“I, um,” Yixing chuckles. “I bought a photo printer just to print that out. I love it. I love you.”

Baekhyun swallows down his emotions again and shakes his head, scrunches his nose. “You’re a sap and I love you so much.” And then they’re kissing again, until Baekhyun asks, “But what if someone sees—?”

“It’s not foolproof or anything, but no one is allowed in my bedroom as it is, and since I started renting this apartment no one has gone against that rule, so I thought it’d be safe. I miss you all the time, and this—this helps a little.”

“Oh Yixing…” Baekhyun crawls on top of him, deciding to enact his plan of kissing each other until they can’t any longer, because goddammit, they _deserve_ this.

~~~~~~

The days zip by, much to their dismay, but it doesn’t stop the radiating warmth coming from them both, it doesn’t stop the sweetest smiles, the hungriest touches. They’re a whirlwind of passionate love, a force to be reckoned with, and Baekhyun doesn’t know how he’ll ever go back to living a life made up of facetime calls when they have five minutes of matching free times after something so pure and so fulfilling as this, as ordering takeout and pretending it’s a fancy dinner shared over candlelight, as dancing around the living room to a song they’ve spent all night composing together, as giggling drunkenly though they haven’t had a drop of alcohol until they fall onto their pallet of blankets and make love by the fireplace like right out of some cheesy, romance film.

“I miss singing with you,” Baekhyun whispers into the early morning hours, flames nothing more than embers as the sky pales into the dustiest blue outside the grand living room window. Yixing’s sweaty hair tickles his mouth as he speaks and shifts atop him, dragging his lips down to Yixing’s bruised lips and swallowing his quiet moan as he half-kisses him, half presses their mouths together, gracefulness lost. “You don’t know how many times I turn to find you, to make you laugh, and you’re never there.”

He gets a little choked up, which is laughable considering his dick is in Yixing’s ass and they’re a little intoxicated from exhaustion and too many orgasms, and he doesn’t even know what brought the emotion, the words on. Maybe creating something with Yixing, and singing and dancing for nothing more than their own enjoyment drug the feeling from the deepest pits of his heart.

“Baby,” Yixing whispers right back, hands slowly trailing down Baekhyun’s back and into his hair. He picks his head up to plant the gentlest, the realest, of kisses on Baekhyun’s trembling lips, not even flinching when a tear drips onto his nose. “I miss you, too. I’m so sorry.”

But Baekhyun vigorously shakes his head, quickly lifting his hand from next to Yixing’s head to wipe at his eyes. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for.” He drops onto his elbows, enveloping Yixing in darkness, warmth, love as his hips slowly, so achingly slowly rock into Yixing’s; the concept of space is foreign, Baekhyun sighing his next words right into his boyfriend’s mouth. “I’m so, so proud of you, Zhang Yixing.” A long, sweet kiss. “Don’t think for a second that I resent you.”

“I love you so fucking much, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun’s nod bumps their noses. “I love you, too.” He grazes his hand down Yixing’s side, taking time to appreciate the feeling of Yixing’s soft skin beneath his palm, before cupping his thigh and hiking it around his own waist so that he has a better angle. But when he makes to sit back up on his hand, Yixing’s stops him, grip in Baekhyun’s hair tightening.

“Stay right here. Please.”

“Always.”

They do it all, reenacting romantic scenarios, covering all of their bases, insistent on living the way they’ve never been able to before, even if it means barely sleeping during their supposed-to-be rest time. Sleep has nothing on this, they both know.

But then they run out of food.

Yixing had stocked up especially for Baekhyun’s visit, but Baekhyun thinks in the end, Yixing’s never had to figure out how much food two people would need for the majority of two weeks before, and he terribly underestimated how little they could order takeout considering he’s only allowed to order it when Minjin—the only staff who knows which apartment belongs to Zhang Yixing—is on shift downstairs.

And of course, tonight, when Baekhyun opens the fridge to mull over their options only to find it empty save for a few water bottles and beers… Minjin is _not_ working.

“Maybe one of us can just answer the door in disguise?” Baekhyun suggests. “Me, more likely, since I don’t actually live here.”

Yixing’s frown presses into his shoulder. “I could just call my manager, I guess,” Yixing sighs.

“I don’t want to bother him on his time off. Maybe…” Baekhyun chews on his lip, nails gently scratching at Yixing’s scalp. “Maybe we can just sneak out and shop for ourselves.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Why not?” Baekhyun turns to him, excitement suddenly coursing through him. “It’s the middle of the night, we can wear disguises. We could—I don’t know, Xing, really pretend we’re free? We could also probably, definitely use the fresh air. I have a feeling we’re only _used_ to the smell of sweat and sex…”

 _“Baekhyunnie.”_ Yixing giggles, shoving at Baekhyun’s side before sighing, subtly nodding his head. “Okay. We can do this. But we should make it quick, yes?”

Baekhyun leans over to plant a noisy kiss on Yixing’s lips. “Of course.”

And soon enough they’re discreetly entwining their fingers as they walk closely together into the crisp air, murmuring in misleadingly deep voices about the weather and what they should pick up at the grocery store in hopes the small talk and fake tones will throw anyone they may pass off their trail.

Luckily, Yixing lives just around the corner from a 24-hour market, so the walk is short enough, and they blink against the yellow lights when they step inside the relatively empty store, squinting around them to see where they need to go.

Yixing points and together they walk to the frozen foods section while Baekhyun contemplates whether it’s normal to be this excited about grocery shopping or if living as an idol has simply turned him into the most pathetic “normal” person.

Except it’s maybe that he’s doing it with Yixing, too, that makes his heart swell in his chest, because as soon as they reach the pizzas—their previously agreed on dinner for the night—Yixing’s cooing over his favorite brands from when he was a kid and carefully choosing a supreme topping pizza just for Baekhyun without Baekhyun’s input, and just the idea that he’s doing something as domestic as grocery shopping with his boyfriend who knows exactly what he likes almost makes him wish that this is all their life was, all it could be. No keeping up images, no screaming fans, no paparazzi. Just Baekhyun, and Yixing, and their grocery list.

Sometimes Baekhyun’s desires are simple.

“Hyunnie, should I get pepperoni and sausage or this… deluxe meat one?”

Snapping back to reality, Baekhyun smiles to himself behind the mask on his face, faint, pleasant, and leans into Yixing’s arm, taking the consideration very seriously. “Just get the pepperoni and sausage one, baby. You’ll just pick all the stuff off of the other one.”

Yixing snorts. “You’re right.” He puts the deluxe one back and hugs their pizzas to his chest as Baekhyun drags him to another aisle. 

“Can we get ice cream?” Baekhyun asks, eyes bright.

Yixing almost whines. “How am I supposed to say no to you?”

Humming with glee, Baekhyun sifts through the ice cream much the same way Yixing had through the pizza, automatically picking out Cookies and Cream for Yixing, and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Fudge Brownie for himself, smile wide when he flourishes them at Yixing.

“We should’ve gotten a basket on the way in,” Yixing pouts, but they’re already walking toward a giant sign that reads “SNACKS” and Baekhyun is balancing both ice creams against one of his sides so he can wrap a hand comfortably around Yixing’s arm, never quite willing to let him go.

“Nonsense.” Baekhyun pulls their shared-favorite kind of chips from the shelf by the tip of his forefinger and thumb, beaming when he succeeds without dropping anything. “We just need a couple more things, and we can order takeout tomorrow night.”

“Okay, okay.” Glancing around them to make sure they’re still alone, Yixing pops a quick kiss on the exposed apple of Baekhyun’s cheek. “Let’s hurry.”

They grab a couple of bottles of soda, some popcorn, and instant ramen packs, Baekhyun in full-pout-mode by the time they’re done because it’s impossible for him to cling to Yixing while they carry this many things.

They dump everything on the conveyor belt of the only register actually open and move up to the cashier and register together, Baekhyun grasping a handful of Yixing’s jacket while Yixing pulls his wallet from his pocket. “Ah,” he mumbles, pulling each section apart. “I don’t have any cash on me.” Shaking his head, he tugs a credit card out and swipes it at the card reader when the young cashier says it’s okay, but nothing happens.

The cashier frowns. “This stupid thing has needed replacing for at least a year,” she explains, apologetic. “I can run it for you on my end if you’d like.”

Yixing nods, handing over his card. “That’s fine.”

Baekhyun’s inches from letting his head fall to Yixing’s shoulder when he hears a faint, _”Oh.”_

It’s the cashier, who’s suddenly looking at Yixing with wide eyes, and then turning them to Baekhyun as her cheeks flush, lips parting in clear surprise. She sputters over words that never actually come out and Baekhyun’s heart drops quicker than his hand does from Yixing’s jacket.

Yixing’s name is on his credit card.

They both move away from each other, both so subtly, but it feels like miles are suddenly between them again, like Baekhyun just woke up in a sweat back at the dorm in South Korea, and Yixing stayed locked up in his lonely apartment, never having opened it up to Baekhyun as if it were his home as well.

Just as the panic begins to rise in his stomach, twisting it into a hundred knots, the cashier hands Yixing his card with trembling fingers and stumbles to gather the bags for them as she bids them to have a nice night.

“Miss,” Yixing murmurs, stoically taking the bags from her hands.

“I-I…” She huffs, as if she’s steeling herself. “I-I won’t tell anyone I saw you, I swear. Please don’t report me to my boss—I’m so sorry—”

Yixing softens, handing some of the bags to Baekhyun so he can rest a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong. No one is reporting you. But…”

“I won’t say anything, I swear. I would never ruin—”

If Baekhyun didn’t think his heart could sink any lower, he was wrong. She doesn’t have to finish her sentence for them to know what she meant. _Your image. Your relationship._ She saw them. She knows, and Baekhyun thinks he’s going to be sick.

“Please,” Yixing whispers as Baekhyun’s vision swims. “It’s crucial that this remain private. We’re not supposed to go out alone, you see. Our managers would kill us if they find out.” Yixing attaches an easy enough giggle, trying to deter her. “We just thought it’d be fun to act like kids again, that’s all.”

Slowly, the girl nods. “I promise. I’ll never say a word.”

“Thank you.” Yixing nods back. “Have a nice night, okay?”

“You too…” she responds faintly, and Baekhyun is following Yixing out of the store, legs on autopilot.

They don’t speak the entire way back to Yixing’s place.

The tension is too thick to break through, to swim through, to beat down with a hammer, and Baekhyun beelines for the couch, never even letting go of his share of grocery bags, staring at nothing and trying to _breathe._

He barely registers the plastic being pried from his hands, or the soft face that swims into view as Yixing crouches in front of him, warm hands rubbing soothing lines up and down Baekhyun’s thighs. “Baekhyunnie,” he murmurs, voice just on the side of too shaky. “Baby, talk to me.”

Baekhyun blinks until Yixing’s not so blurry anymore. “How are we going to do this?” he finally whispers.

Yixing squeezes his thighs. “What?”

“Spend the rest of our lives together in secret.”

The thickly spoken words clearly take Yixing aback, making him sit back on his haunches, hands sliding down to Baekhyun’s knees. “I don’t think I like the way you’re speaking,” he says, and his words are so faint it physically hurts Baekhyun’s heart.

“Neither do I.” His eyes well up with tears too quickly to stop and he covers them with one hand, slumping forward. “I was so happy, Xing. To-To be _grocery shopping_ with you. It s-sounds even stupider when I say it out loud but—fuck. We can’t—” His own sob interrupts him. “We can’t have that kind of life, can we? We’ll never be able to tell anyone but our band members and-and—”

“And a life completely separated would be better?” Yixing asks, weak, trembly, uncharacteristic.

“Yixing—”

“Please,” Yixing cries, prying Baekhyun’s hand from his face, pulling the mask that feels like it’s suffocating him down, allowing him to breathe properly while their hands frantically clasp together. Baekhyun can barely see the tear tracks on Yixing’s face, but he knows they’re there. “I don’t care how we have to live our lives as long as we’re together, Baekhyunnie, please…”

“When I realized she knew who we were…” Baekhyun shakes his head, staring at Yixing’s chest. “I’ve never been so scared. What if she _does_ say something? What if she-she leaks security camera footage to the press? Exo would be over. We would be over—”

“That’s not gonna happen—”

“You don’t _know_ that—”

 _”Baekhyun.”_ The pain in Yixing’s voice stops Baekhyun in his tracks, a little dumbfounded when Yixing presses his face against the top of Baekhyun’s thighs, holding their hands above his head as if he’s praying. “I’m scared too,” he whispers. “It scared the hell out of me, okay? But I have faith. I have faith that we’ll be okay, Baekhyunnie. We can explain away clinging and cheek-kisses if video leaks. No matter what, we’ll be okay. I can’t lose you. So please, please trust in me. Please don’t—” Yixing quietly gasps for air. “Please don’t leave me.”

Just like that, Baekhyun’s heart shatters.

Sobbing, Baekhyun throws his arms around Yixing’s neck and falls to his knees on the floor, entangling them in a web of limbs they’ll have too much trouble getting up from later, but that doesn’t matter, not now, not with Yixing crying into Baekhyun’s shirt. “Never,” Baekhyun murmurs. “I would never. I _could_ never—fuck, Yixing, baby, you have my heart and soul and whatever other part of me you want. I’m completely yours. I’ll never leave you—I-I’m sorry for being so freaked out—” He’s rambling, unable to filter through his thoughts and properly voice any of them, but dammit, he’s not supposed to make Yixing cry. From the moment they met, he’s only ever wanted to make Yixing smile, laugh, not this; he never wanted to cause this, despite the situation being valid. “Yixing—”

“It’s okay.” Yixing sniffles. “We’ve—We’ve needed to acknowledge this for a long time, haven’t we? What being together really means?”

Baekhyun purses his lips against Yixing’s hair, trying to will his tears to stop. “A lifetime of secrecy.”

That makes Yixing pull back, wiping at his own face with the backs of his hands, and using his thumbs to wipe Baekhyun’s. He shakes his head. “A _lifetime.”_

Baekhyun can’t help the way he surges forward, crashing unapologetically into the love of his life, mouths clashing, searching, pulling, prodding. “I love you,” he whispers just before Yixing’s tongue slips gently between his lips, fingers curling in Baekhyun’s hair to hold him close, keep him still, and drive him wild.

“Love you,” Yixing eventually whispers back when he lays Baekhyun down, right there on the floor, their clothes gone, their tears dry, their love unshakable.

It’s well into the night before the pizza they went through so much trouble to get is actually cooked, and Baekhyun whines over their melted ice creams, even as he stows it in the fridge and claims they’ll _drink_ them later.

So at 3:30AM, they settle on the couch and against each other, plates in hand, drinks resting precariously against their legs. The condensation dripping down Baekhyun’s bare leg makes him shiver. “Xing,” he sighs, tilting his head until it rests against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Yixing kisses his head and picks up his bottle of soda, holding it out to Baekhyun, so Baekhyun slowly sits back up, frowning a little as he picks his own soda up and knocks them together. Yixing smiles. “To a lifetime.”

Baekhyun’s eyes nearly tear up on the spot again, but this time, it’s for the relief flooding his veins, the happiness. The warmth of Yixing’s gaze alone is enough to convince him that what happened tonight was a scare, yes, but a minor one. It could’ve been worse, it could’ve been so much worse and despite the fact that Baekhyun thinks they could never possibly be closer, he knows that their brief breakdowns _did_ bring them closer, somehow, and that together, they’ll be able to withstand anything. He taps their drinks again. “To being okay.”

“More than okay.”

Baekhyun kisses him. “To being more than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed~ thank you for reading.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](www.twitter.com/baekville).


End file.
